Afternoons With Serverus
by Angelicalynn
Summary: Harry learns something about Sev and a whole lot about himself. Warning slash & BDSM.  Prequel to A SnapePotter Wedding and Honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : forgive me for the cliché's. I know this storyline has been done a hundred times already and by better fanfic authors than I. However, can you really have too much naughty smut?

Also thanks everyone who made my last story one of their favorites. My ego thanks you much!

****

Harry and Severus were in the older man's living quarters drinking tea and watching the fireplace. This usually how they spent their Friday afternoons. Each one had their comfy armchair across from the other in front of the fireplace with only a small tea table between them. It was a way for them to vent about the little brats they had to teach and as a way to ease themselves into the weekend when they worked on lesson plans for the following week. Occasionally one of their Fridays would have to be postponed for a Saturday as Severus spent the day repairing his class room. He did after all have 1st year hufflepuffs Friday afternoons.

Harry was startled out of the silence by the sound of Severus clearing his throat. "So how is the new classroom coming along?" Harry had been working on setting up a class room with computers for his muggle studies class.

"Its coming along great. I was finally able to put up a shield to keep the magic from interfering with the classroom. The only thing I have to do now is program the computers so the students can't look up inappropriate content."

"Inappropriate content?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know like porn?" Harry responded quickly taking a swig of his tea.

"Porn? You mean you can watch people having sex in those boxes you keep referring to as computers?"

Harry couldn't help blush hearing Severus say the word sex. Not only had they come to respect each other enough to hold a civil conversation most Fridays but Harry had started to feel something quite stronger than respect for the man. "Yes, professor you can. However, with a little work they won't be able to. Don't fear I'll give you a special password so you can watch all the porn you want Severus." He said goading the man.

Severus chucked and responded, "I assure you, I am in no need of porn. I will not be touching your muggle devises."

"No need huh? So does that mean you have a stash of wizarding dirty mags hidden around here?"

"Certainly not." Severus responded squirming slightly.

Feeling a little bold harry asks, "So what do you fantasize about professor?" He said with a rather large grin on his face.

"That is certainly none of your business." Severus responded curtly. Harry sat his tea down and walked over to Severus taking his tea from him and sitting it beside his on the table. "What do you think you're doing young man?" Severus asked as Harry lowered himself to straddle the old man's lap.

"Come on Sev." Severus quirked an eyebrow at the new nickname. "We're friends now you can tell me these things. We should be closer than that." Harry said in a voice attempting to sound sexy.

"Considering where your ass has currently planted itself, I would say we are more than close enough." Severus responded. In all honesty the only thing going through his mind was getting this golden beauty off of his lap before the young man really found out what he really fantasized about.

Instead of moving away harry sat closer and leaned his head on his shoulder. He could feel Severus stiffen up underneath him and left out a huff of frustration. "I really wish you could open up to me. I know you'll never see me as more than a friend but well…" Harry said barely above a whisper. He willed himself not to cry. "But, I love you." He looked up to see Severus with a frightful look on his face. "Please forget I said anything. I know you don't want me so I promise I'll never bring it up again." He said before he began to lift himself off of the professor.

"Foolish Gryffindor." Severus smirked before grabbing Harry's arm and keeping him from moving off of him. "Of course I want you. I want you too much. I'm afraid once I get you I'll never stop myself."

"I don't want you to stop." Harry said leaning in placing his lips on his. He soon felt Severus's tongue snake its way between his lips. He moaned as he felt the man's tongue sliding against his. However it wasn't long until he felt Severus pushing him back.

"Stop. Harry." Severus said looking at him all too seriously. "I am not a nice man. I'm afraid that if I'm with you I could not contain my desires. I'm a perverted old man. I'm a sexual deviate and you should find someone better suited for you." Harry was extremely confused and that was putting it mildly. Why would Severus have to contain his desires when he was practically throwing himself at him?

"Sev you're not old. Not to me. I know I'm younger than you but that doesn't make you some horrible person. I know you're not perfect. I take you as you are and hope you take me as I am." Harry said looking concerned and still confused.

"You don't understand." Severus said sitting up and pushing Harry off of his lap in the process. "I think you should go now." He said opening the door.

"Your right I don't understand. If you could explain it to me…" But Severus cut him off.

"Go Potter!"

Harry left. If he had a tail it would have been tucked between his legs.

****

Harry went back to his quarters. He sat on his window seat that looked out onto the grounds. Hugging his knees to his chest he sat in thought trying to figure out what just happened. Normally he could go to Hermione and together they could figure out whatever the problem was. However, she and ron were on their honeymoon and he wasn't sure he wanted to tell her that Sev called himself a sexual deviate. Just what did he mean by that?

Well if Mione isn't here to do the research I can do it myself. He thought has he left his private room and into the class room. He turned on one of the computers and connected to the internet. A google search of the phrase sexual deviate brought up 171,000 hits. "Merlin this is going to be a long night." He said as though talking to the computer.

According to a medical dictionary online the definition was:

_Differing from a norm or from the accepted standards of a society_.

"Ok. We all know sev isn't normal per se. But I've been anything but normal all of my life." Still confused harry kept up the search. He kept coming across pages that linked sexual deviance to incest and pedophilia. "Does he think of himself as a pedophile because of the age difference! I'm bloody 20 years old! I'm no child anymore. Unless he's had feelings for me since I started Hogwarts…" Then he came across another medical website that said that many things fall under sexual deviance including BDSM and cross-dressing. He had heard of BDSM before but never learned much about it. He found a page full of definitions. BDSM apparently stood for Bondage/Disciple and Sadism/Masochism. He knew Severus could be a sadist bastard in class when he unfairly deducted points and handed out detentions but Harry know that this was somehow different.

He was up to the wee hours of the morning reading all of the information on the site. There are were times when things made since and other times when things confused him. He was not sure how someone could get off being whipped or how it could be hot to be pissed on. Though he found that BDSM wasn't just about beating and tying up your partner. There had to be a lot of respect, patience and trust involved. He continued to read and learn all he could before his eyes became bloodshot and decided it was probably best for him to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys! To -Holmes, BacktoLondon, Lightnshadows,lttlebrat93, Dragon MoonX I promise hardcore bdsm smut soon! I know this chapter is a little short but I didn't have a lot of time to write last night. I've got lots of kink in mind I promise!.

Between planning for classes on Sunday and trying to teach the senior classes how to use search engines Harry was a little frazzled. He found that the younger students seemed pick things up a little quicker than the older ones. But he also found he had to remove the speakers for the time being on all but his computer. The children with muggle relatives where using them to play music rather than complete their assignments. He was quite shocked to see one playing a Rhianna video for S&M. Now he had the blasted song stuck in his head. He couldn't help hum the tune on his way to dinner in the great hall.

"Harry you seem to be in a good mood." McGonagall stated as he took his usual seat between her and Severus.

"No ma'am it's actually been quite a hectic week. I just can't get this song out of my head."

"What song might that be Harry. I'm afraid it doesn't sound familiar to me."

"No. I'm sure you wouldn't know this song." Harry blushed and quickly tried to change the subject but was interrupted by Severus.

"With all due respect. I left a potion in stasis I need to finish before the end of this evening. I must excuse myself."

_Bloody great._ Harry thought to himself. _I don't see the man for three days and when I do he can't stand to be near me for more than a few minutes. I suppose he's too embarrassed to be around me after that confession of his. _

"Harry. Harry… Harry!" Harry snapped back from his thoughts to realize McGonagall was still trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to retire early. Please forgive me." He said smiling to his fellow collogues.

Harry decided to take the long way around to his quarters by way of severus's class room. He found that the door to severus's classroom was unlocked. He walked in slowly. "Sev?"

"Yes Potter. Did you need something?" That voice that Harry loved so much responded.

He wanted to say 'Yes sev. I want something. I want you over me, under me, in me…" _Stop it Harry! Get yourself together!_

"No. I just wanted to see if you were ok. We haven't spoke in three days. I just wanted to check on you."

"Potter I am not so old that I can no longer take care of myself. " _That's it. Push the boy away_.

"Alright. Have a good night." Harry responded and turned to leave.

"Harry?"

"Yes"

"What was that song you were humming to earlier?"

Harry smiled to himself glad that he had sparked the man's curiosity. "The song is by a muggle singer, Rhianna. The song is called S&M" Severus raised an eyebrow at this.

"I found I could relate to the chorus. Would you like to hear it?" Harry asked.

"Somehow I doubt that. But, by all means…" Severus said waving him on.

Harry responded by reciting the lyrics to the chorus: " I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me."

Harry smirked at the look on Severus face and concluded, "You don't as of yet, know everything about me professor." Harry said in a rather know it all tone before he left the man's office leaving him stunned.

Hphphphphphphphphphp – hphphphphphphphp – hphphphphphph


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! **If hardcore m/m action is not for you then do not read this chapter! **Warnings:** crossdressing, rimming, spanking, emerald encrusted butt plugs. You know nothing too bad.

**Do not read if under the age of 18! Not for children! You have been warned! **

_And if I havn't said it before I obviously do not own Harry Potter or the rights to their likeness in anyway. I make no money off of this for my bank account tells me so._

…_.._

Another Friday with Severus had come around and Harry decided enough was enough. He was going to prove to Severus that he could handle whatever the man threw at him. Or at least that's what he told himself has he gathered up the courage to knock on the dungeon door.

"Come in Potter." He slowly walked in to see Sev already sitting in his chair with tray of tea waiting for him. Severus was surprised to see Harry in his long teaching robes as he usually showed up in some obscenely tight jeans and tshirt. Harry said nothing but walked over to his usual chair and took a seat. Only this time he made a show of crossing his legs. In the process the robe slipped away ever so slightly to reveal the black sleek stockings that stopped right at Harry's knees with a red bow at the top. Severus gasped when he noticed them. Then composed himself.

"Harry stand up please." Harry did as he was asked. "Remove your robe please." Again harry obeyed letting the robe slip slowly from his shoulders. Underneath Harry wore a short ruffully red skirt and a black blouse with complete with poofy sleeves and bows. Severus just sat with his mouth open. In his mind everything had short circuited for a minute and he would have sworn he was in a daydream.

"I tried on a silk mini skirt and corset but that looked a little too whorish. What do you think professor?"

Finally thought started to return to Severus's brain. "Do you know what you're doing Harry, what your asking for?" He responded. Harry took his teacup from him and sat it down before straddling him.

"Oh I've done quite a bit of research on sexual deviancy professor. I've learned quite a lot. I admit I didn't just read sir. Picture me sitting at my computer looking up BDSM porn. Can you believe it? Harry James potter stroking himself, getting off watching a man get his arse smacked over and over again. " Harry said inbtween leaving kisses down Severus's jaw and neck. Severus groaned as he closed his eyes and imagined Harry sitting with his legs spread apart and masturbating.

He started to open his mouth to speak but harry cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips. "Before you say I'm too innocent or delicate or whatever let me speak. I trust you. I know you would never do anything to hurt me…well more than I want you to. I trust you to listen for my safeword and stop when I use it. I'm happy to be your little toy, your slut, your plaything to torture and fuck however you want. You have to trust me that when it gets to be too much I'll use my safeword. You also know I'm the ever stubborn Gryffindor so you have to let me have some downtown where you're not giving me orders. "

Severus was in awe as he looked at the beauty sitting on his lap. He saw the look of hope in the young man's eyes. How could I be this lucky? _ Is Harry potter really sitting on my lap in girls clothes asking to be his what? Lover? Master?_ "I think that's more than fair. Now get up."

Harry felt his heart sink. Was he going to throw him out? Slowly he got off the man and turned to grap his robe. "I said get up. Not leave. We're going to have to work on your ability to take direction boy. Now stand infront of me. I want to get a good look at you. Harry smiled and shyly walked back and stood infront of him. "Now lift up your skirt." Blushing harry again did as he was told.

Severus could just make out the beautiful thick cock straining under the red lacy underwear. He stood up looking harry right in the eyes as he fondled the young man's package over the lace. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk straight." He whispered into Harry's ear. "And just when you think your all better I'm going to fuck you some more. Is that understood boy?"

Harry repressed a moan and was trying desperately not to lean into the man. "Clear. Sir." He just managed to say. Between the wonderful earthy scent coming from the man and the feel of his hand rubbing over his cock and balls, harry felt his knees go weak.

"Good. Now I want you to go over to my desk and pull down your panties so that your ass is nicely exposed. Then I want you to brace yourself bent over my desk."

"Yes sir." Harry did as he was told.

"What is your safeword?" Severus asked has his hand gently rubbed over Harry's bare ass.

"Platypus sir." Harry responded. Severus had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Good." He finally managed to say. Severus raised his hand and let a good solid smack land on Harry's left butt cheek. He was rewarded with a moan from the boy. He smacked the right cheek with equal intensity, then the left again. "Seems like," _Smack... "_Your enjoying this after all." _Smack... _ "Your such a good little boy." _smack_… "Or should I say," _smack_… "your such a good little girl." _smack_... So pretty in your little red skirt." _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

At this point harry was a bundle of nerves. He was wiggling and trying desperately to stretch his legs further apart but the panties around his ankle kept him from doing so. Severus bent over just enough to leave a good handprint on the back of each thigh. He listened intently at the boys sounds. He knew he would be able to tell from his sounds and body language when he had had enough even before he even used his safeword. However by the look of Harry's cock which was leaking precum and standing at full attention he looked as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

He raised his hand and let another round of smacks land on Harry's arse. By the time he was done they both were panting and Harry's ass was just starting to bruise.

"Oh god! Sev, Please!" Harry moaned. Severus raised his hand again, this time smacking much harder than the last.

"You will address me as Sir or Master. Is that understood boy?" He ordered.

"Yes, Sir. Please Master, Sir please!"

Severus pressed himself up against the boy and harry could feel the man's hard erection up against his ass. The man's robes felt wonderfully cool against his red throbbing skin. Severus ran his hands through the boy's hair grabbing a handful and pulling the his head back. "Please what?"

"Please fuck me sir. I've been thinking of your cock in my ass. I really need it. Please!" Severus laughed and to harry it sounded like pure evil.

"As delightfull as that sounds I have other plans." Severus said before waiving his wand leaving harry standing there in nothing but his stockings. He walked over to his chair behind the desk and sat down, leaving harry naked and still standing over his desk. "Why did you not follow me?" Severus asked.

"Because you didn't tell me to sir." Harry responded worried that he had done something wrong.

"Good boy. You're learning. Now come here and get on your knees. Again Harry did as he was told. He sat there looking up with lust filled eyes. His endorphins had kicked in and he felt more high that that time he smoked pot with some of his muggle friends. "Now lets see if that mouth of yours is good for something other than smarting off in my class all of those years."

"Yes sir." Harry responded knowing what Severus was asking for. He pulled his zipper down and unfastened the button on his trousers before carefully taking the long fat cock from its confines. He kissed the tip before living a trail of little licks down the shaft. Then he gave a long lick up the underside. Then he slowly took the whole thing into his mouth and slowly back out. He loved the feel of the hard flesh filling his mouth and moaned. We he came up again he looked up to see Severus staring down him. "Oh my god sir. I think I could cum just sucking you off. I think I might have some sort of oral fetish." He said blushing. _Oh my god did I just say that to him? Me, Harry potter talking to Severus about how much I love sucking his cock. Wow things have changed._ He thought to himself.

"No need to worry." Severus said with a downright evil grin. With a flick of his wand harry felt a tightening around the base of his cock. "The cock ring will keep that from happening. Thank you for telling me. As you have correctly presumed I will be very angry if you came before I told you to." Harry groaned and idly wondered how the man could from such coherent thoughts at this point.

Then he quickly engulfed the man's cock again. Loosening his throat he took every inch of it and Severus nearly fell out of his seat. Harry lifted his head up all way but not letting the cock fall from his mouth. He did it again and again and again, taking it deep into his mouth and partially down his throat. Severus looked down and had to do all that he could to keep from coming too quickly but the sight of harry on his knees and his cock disappearing in and out of his mouth was too much for him. He gently held harry's head in place as he came in great spurts down the boys throat. Harry tried all he could to swallow every drop without chocking and was quite proud of himself when he succeeded. He sat back on ankles and waited for his next order while he waited for Severus to collect himself.

When the older man finally stopped seeing stars he stood up and walked over to his usual chair by the fire. Harry hadn't noticed the little black box that had been sitting on the tea table. Severus picked up the box and brought it back to where he had left harry kneeling. "I got you something. I wasn't sure if I would get the opportunity to put it to use on you. You've shown me that its ok for an old man like me to have a little hope every now and again. I know you're thinking that it's a collar." Harry smiled and perked up at the thought of Severus collaring him. "However, that will come later. I need more time to find one that is appropriate for you…considering your teaching responsibilities.

Harry sat in great anticipation at what was in the box. However his raging hardon was at the point of hurting and he could help but whimper. _Dear god, he is going to let me cum tonight…right?_

Severus opened the box and Harry's jaw dropped with he saw the butt plug inside. But it wasn't just any butt plug but one that looked to be sterling silver with an emerald on the base. He looked at Severus with eyes so wide Severus again had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Get on your hand and knees facing me. Severus got on his knees behind the boy and parted his cheeks to reveal a well shaved yet very tiny entrance. Harry braced himself for the intrusion but instead felt something warm and wet pressing at his entrance. "Oh my, dear, holy, merlin!" He moaned as Severus's tongue played with his opening. "Are you sure the ring is going to keep me from coming! Oh fuck Master it feels so good!" Severus continued on with his ministrations has harry writhed underneath him. He reached for the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out the bottle of lube and generously coated a finger before inserting it into Harry. Again more blabbering and curse words flew from the boys mouth.

Severus noticed he was tight. Incredibly tight. "Harry, you're not a virgin are you?" He asked. Harry went dead still.

Harry panicked. _Oh no after all of this. I know I'm a virgin, but I've proven to him I can handle this haven't I?_ He thought to himself before taking a gulp and responding. "Yes. Sir."

Severus's heart and stomach did a flop. _Harry is going to let me take his virginity. I was about to deflower a virgin_. Part of him reprimanded himself but the slytherin in him took over. "Well it's a good thing I got the plug a little small. It will not serve two purposes. Not just as reminder of me as you go throughout your day but will stretch you out and make you prepared for me." He said before continuing to work his fingers in and out of Harry's hole.

Part of harry jumped for joy, part of him moaned and he enjoyed the finger working in and out of him and part of him registered what Severus had just said. "What do you, oh, mm, god. What did you mean by remember you throughout the day?"

"You will wear the plug all day, every day." Severus said working a second finger into him. "You will take it out only to go to the bathroom and when you shower. When you remove it you will thoroughly coat it with lubricant and replace it so that it is firmly seated in your bottom. Do you understand?" Harry was in awe. He was worried and turned on at the same time.

"Yes sir." Once Severus had worked another finger in harry was once gain writhing on his fingers and meeting his thrusts. He moaned when Severus removed his hand and felt something cold and hard touch his opening. Severus very slowly and very carefully pushed the plug into harry's ass. "It hurts. It burns." Harry complained.

"Breath Harry. Give it a minute and that will go away." Severus said before finally fully seating the plug into Harry's ass. Harry let out a breath of relief when it was all the way in. Severus got up from the floor and back into his chair. "Now. Sit on my desk Harry." Harry did as he was told. He winced has he sat down and could feel the metal push into him.

Severus sat back in his chair to get a good look at the boy. "I'm going to take of ring and you're going to touch that beautiful cock of yours until you cum." Harry nodded relived that he was finally going to get to cum. Severus pulled off the ring and harry reached for his cock. It hurt for second as his cock had been engorged for quite some time. It only took a full pulls, a few glides of his and up and down his shaft before he came in great spurts. When he finally opened his eyes again. _When had he closed them_? He saw Severus giving him a large loving smile. _God the man is beautiful when he smiles. _

Severus stood up and reached out his hand to help Harry off of his desk. "Tomorrow we have much to discuss and I believe our Friday's afternoons together are going to be a lot more interesting. But for now I'm exhausted and I think you are too. Shall we go to bed Harry." Harry smiled, overjoyed that the man wanted him to stay the night.

"Yes sir. I think that's a briliant idea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! **If hardcore m/m action is not for you then do not read this chapter!

**I **hadn't intended to for sex in this chapter but it just sort of happened. I should warn you there may be tentacle porn in the next chapter. And really who doesn't like tentacle porn?

**Do not read if under the age of 18! Not for children! You have been warned! **

_Pssst: I obviously do not own Harry Potter or the rights to their likeness in anyway. I make no money off of this for my bank account tells me so._

_Hp - Hp – Hp – hp_

Harry stood in his bedroom the next night with his pants halfway down his arse as the admired his marks in the mirror. All of the redness had faded but there were still some very minor bruises. He loved he look of the green crystal sparking from the plug. He still was learning to sit just right with it in so that it would not hit his prostrate. The students were wondering what was wrong with their most loved and most hated professors. Harry would fidget like crazy in class, and they found that Severus was just a little more mellow than normal.

The rest of the week when on much the same way except has Friday approached our boys were getting very antsy. They wanted to be near each other more and more. Considering how close they sat to one another at meals the other professors were starting to wonder things as well.

"Potter. Do try to get something of more sustenance in you other than one bite of shepherd's pie and a chookie"

"I will. I plan on having a piece of cake latter. One of our Gryffindor's is having a small birthday party in the common room tonight."

"That is not what I mean. A man cannot live on cake and cookies." Severus said giving the boy a stern look.

"Why professor do I need to build up my strength for something." Harry grinned at him. _Cheeky bastard._ Severus thought to himself.

"Eat your shepards pie and shut up."

Mogonigal had been watching the two bicker back and forth like this for a few days and had a slight grin on her face. "I dare say you two argue like an old married couple." She said as Severus was taking a sip of his tea.

Both boys gave her a wide-eyed look of surprise and Severus nearly choked on his tea.

"On that note of insanity I must take my leave as I have a potion on stasis. Good evening." Severus said before quickly leaving the great hall. It also left harry thinking. He had never considered marriage. Certainly not with the girls that have been in his life. But Severus was different. Could he see spending the rest of his life with the man? Could he see the two of them arm in arm down the isle? Harry shook his head with a smile. That was, what had Sev called it, insane? Yes. Insane harry thought to himself.

Hp – HP – HP – HP

Unfortunately Friday brought much stress to both men. In Harry's class room two of the computers started to short circuit and cause small fires. Little did he know of one of his student's fear of fire. The poor girl had hyperventilated and passed out. Meanwhile in Severus's room there was a giant blob spilling from a cauldron and onto the floor with it started to take shape and terrorize the students. Severus found himself chasing after the blob and trying to hex it to death. Little did he know one of his students was color blind and put a red potato in his pot when it should have been a white one.

Both men where exhausted by the time they dismissed their last student for the afternoon and Harry made his way to the dungeons. He had looked forward to tonight all week but now he just wanted a cup of very sweet tea and as snuggle with sev. "_snuggle with sev_?" He thought to himself. "_I must be going insane. Although we did sort of snuggle in bed that night…_"

When he entered Severus was waiting for him in his chair with a tray of tea on their table. He smiled and quietly took his usual seat. "Harry. I believe we have things to discuss and I've had a rather exhausting day. Would you be adverse to just sharing a cup of tea with me this evening." _Good job_ Severus, the older man thought to himself. _Now he's going to think of you as some old man whose too tired for a fuck after one bad day. _

"You know Sev, I was thinking the same thing. You tell me about your day and I'll tell you about mine." Harry said with a content smile. In his mind Severus sighed with relief.

Harry reaches for the sugar for his tea but Sev stops him. "Its already sweetened. Three sugars am I correct?" Harry only nodded and felt a little something in his heart flutter and the fact that the man remembered.

They discussed their day and shared a few laughs thinking of the other professor running around the classroom like a crazy person putting out fires or chasing giant blobs. By the time they changed subject they both had moved to the couch. Severus was leaning up against the arm of the couch with Harry's back against him. Just enjoying each other's warmth.

"Harry. We have to discuss something a little more serious."

"Oh?" Harry tensed up.

"Don't worry boy. It's nothing bad." Severus said as Harry relaxed again.

"I need to know what things you enjoy, or think you'll enjoy as well as your limits."

"Limits sir?"

"Yes. There are hard limits and soft limits." Severus said matter of factly. "The hard limits are things that you never want to do or try ever no matter what. Soft limits are things don't sound appealing to you that you don't particularly want to try but under the right circumstances are willing to try."

"Oh. Ok."

"You may be surprised to find that over time what once was a hard limit becomes Soft and once was a soft limit becomes enjoyable. Since you have limited experience in these things I will list fetishes and forms of play and you will let me know where they fall in those options. Is that clear? "

"Soft, hard or enjoy. Got it!" Harry said with a confident grin.

Severus began. "Canning, whips, or floggers."

"Oooh I'm pretty sure I'd really enjoy those. I don't think I could handle a bull whip or a single tail whip. That sounds a little too painful. At least from what I've read."

"We'll put bull whip on the soft list then. But canes and flogglers are ok. Any place on your body where you would prefer not to be hit?" Severus asked gently.

"My face. A smack now and again would be ok with me. I just don't want to worry about hiding marking from my students."

"Most certainly not. I can read the headline now. Former death eater abuses the wizarding worlds golden boy." Severus said with a smirk.

"Right. It's no one's god damn business who I let whip my ass." Harry said with a smirk matching Sev's. The older man responded with a soft chuckle and pulling the boy closer to him. Both arms now wrapped around Harry's waist holding him close.

"Role play?"

"Oh yes." Harry responded. "Hmm…Oh! Pastor Snape! Am I too unclean now to take communion?" Harry said turning his head pouting shyly and batting his eyelashes. Severus growled and roughly pressed a kiss to wipe the pout off the boy's face.

"Any role play subjects off limits?"

"I don't think so. How about I let you know as they come up…Daddy." Harry said with an impish grin.

"Who know Harry Potter could be such a perv." Sev said with a teasing smile.

"I think perhaps repression and pervyness go hand in hand." Harry said turning around and settling deep into the man's embrace.

"Very astute observation. But I think I know one of your hard limits. Public sex?"

"While you know I hate publicity but I'm not against a hard fuck in the forest. But It would be difficult. I really wouldn't want the chance of anyone sneaking up on us. Even with notice-me-not and silencing spells. So maybe no to public sex but yes to outdoor sex. Does that make sense?"

"Hm..I believe that can be arraigned…" Severus said. The wheels already turning in his head. While he was thinking he was rubbing his hands over Harry's belly. The subtle movement was causing the boys shirt to ride up just a little bit at a time. Soon Severus's hand slipped under his shirt and Severus was brought out of his thoughts by the small moan that escaped Harry's thoughts. "Like that do you?" He continued tracing his hands over Harry's stomach and slowing trailing higher. Harry lifted up his harms and Sev pulled the shirt off over his head. Harry leaned back into the man once again and felt those wonderful hands trailing up to his nipples.

Severus began to squeeze and pinching them. Harry moaned and bucked back feeling Severus's erection against his arse. The older man's held in a moan from the friction and continued to rub Harry's nips. Harry threw his head back wantonly whimpered with every pinch. Severus whispered into his ear. "So beautiful writhing against me like that. You seem to enjoy.." .._Pinch.._ "when I torture your poor little nips." .._Pinch, pull…_. " I think that next time we'll fit you with a pair of nipple clamps." Harry moaned and bucked again. "Yes I think that you would enjoy that every much."

"Oh, god. Oh yes sir." Harry moaned breathlessly. Severus turned the boy around so he was now straddling him. His hands were roaming over and grabbing at Harrys bottom while the young man fisted Severus robes and hid his face in the man's neck. Severus could feel the hot breath on his throat and pushed Harrys bottom down forcing their cocks to rub together through their pants. Harry wantonly rutted against Severus. When the older man moaned and threw his head back Harry took the opportunity to grab the man's face forcing him into a wonderfully wet kiss.

Sev opened Harry's pants and slipped them down just far enough to expose Harry's very hard cock. Sev unzipped his pulling out is own member. Their precum giving them just enough lubricant for the cocks to slide against one another as they continued to rutt and moan. Sev's hands once again roaming over Harry's ass found the plug that was still firmly in place. He smiled, over joyed that harry had actually followed his instructions. He playes with plug as harry continued to whimper and grind into him.

"Please sir. Please can I cum. Please." Harry managed to beg.

Sev, who couldn't hold it much longer could only manage a 'yes' before they both came, soaking the other's stomach and possibly staining Sev's pants.

"So much for just talking huh?" Harry finally managed to say.

"Shut up brat. Lets get a shower and go to bed."


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note:

For all of you that have reviewed so far: I love you I love you I love you!

For those who have not:

I currently have Harry Potter naked, bounded, gagged and blind folded in my basement. If you do not review I may have to force him to have sex… with a girl! Ha!

Hears attempted scream from basement. "what's that Harry? Want me to find Ginny for you?"

Just kidding I couldn't do that….


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N's** DragonMoonX thank you for all of your positive comments, no need to cut off Harry's dick and feed it to sharks I promise he's sev's only. To LadyAqualyne: I meant to include a small chapter on their contract but I got sidetracked. I may try to work it in after this chapter.

**Thank you all for your reviews.** I apologize for any grammar errors. A lot of times I write these at 2 in the morning when I can't sleep. I will try to be more careful. Also I'm a bad bad HP fan. You can spank me for the misspelling of McGonagall.

Hp –hp – hp - hp

Harry was nearly jumping with excitement as Friday came to a close. After dismissing the last of his students he nearly ran to his quarters to change and shower. Severus had told him to arrive at his class room precisely at 9pm.

It was 8:59 and harry was standing in front of the closed classroom door waiting for one more minute before he knocked. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind and right at 9pm knocked on the door.

He was in total awe as the door opened and he saw how Severus had transformed his class room. Where tall bookcases once stood were trees that went to the ceiling. In fact the whole room had been turned into a forest. Everywhere where trees and plants which sprouted beautiful flowers. Harry stepped forward to get a closer look and felt something soft and squishy under his feet. The floor had been turned into what seemed like one very large, if somewhat shallow, mud pit. "On your knees boy." Harry heard the voice he loved so much ring through the room. Though he did not see the man himself he obeyed none the less. "Hands behind your back." The voice ordered and Harry obeyed.

As soon his knees hit the ground his clothes were spelled off. He took a deep breath and a small shudder ran through his body from the sudden cold. Harry noticed two things. One was now there was a chair and table in the room. There was a basket sitting on the table. And two, the dark figure that started to enter the room from the shadows. He took a depth breath and tried not to cum from the mere sight of the man before him.

Sev entered the room dressed in a black button-down shirt (_those damn buttons_) with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. But what was hot were the tight black leather pants Severus was wearing as well as the knee high boots.

"Sir permission to speak?" Harry asked.

"You may."

"You look fucking hot." Severus allowed himself a small chuckled before sauntering over to Harry. He walked around the boy dragging his hand through his hair. Harry tried not to lean into the touch.

"Your such a good boy Harry." He flicked his wand at one of the plants. One of its thick vines started to move towards harry stopping at the boy's wrists. He let out a small gasp as the felt the cold tendril wrapping itself around his wrists, binding them in place.

Severus then walked over to the table and pulled an object out of the basket. Harry quirked his head in confusion when he saw Severus set a bell on the table. He then pulled another object out of the basket and walked over to Harry. "I'm going to gag you. Because you won't be able to speak you obviously won't be able to use your safe word. In the case of muggles you would have something like a squeaky toy you could hold onto, even bound, to let me know you have reached your limit. However, since I know you're quite adequate at wandless, wordless magic, that you can make the bell ring on the table."

"Quite adequate…I'll take that as a compliment coming from you." Harry said with a smile.

"Shut up boy and open your mouth." Harry obeyed and Severus placed the ball gag in his mouth. He was pleased at the boy's response to the gag as he noticed his cock harden further. He put his hand under the boys chin lifting his face to his. "I love how you love things shoved in your mouth." Severus said before running his tongue over the exposed part of the ball. Harry whimpered in response.

Severus returned to basket and pulled something else out. Severus approached him and held out the object for him to see. "These are simple nipple clamps. They are connected by the chain so that, If I choose to add weights to it, I may." Harry whimpered and shook his head. "That will come later. For tonight we won't torture these too much." He said leaning in licking at Harry's nips. The boy threw his head back and moaned. The moan changed to a kind of grunting scream as Severus attached the first clamp. "Oh poor baby. Hurt much?" Severus said with an evil grin. He was rewarded with another grunt at he attached the second clamp. "Breath boy. Relax." He said soothingly as he rubbed his knuckles over the boy's cheeks. Harry moved into the touch and relaxed.

"So pretty, but tonight you'll be my filthy little beast." Severus said as he scooped up a handful of mud and smearing it over the boy's chest. Harry moaned at the feel of the warm mud as it was smoothed over his exposed flesh. Harry could do nothing but kneel there while Severus made a mess of him. The older took a step back to admire his work.

He grabbed Harry by the arm pulling him to his feet. A few flicks of his wand and two more tentacles appeared, one at each side of harry. They stopped at his ankles, wrapping around them tightly and pulling Harry's legs apart. Harry grunted through his ball gag as he made an effort to keep his balance. Severus walked around behind the boy and pushed him forward so that he was bent over. The only thing keeping him from falling forward altogether was the tentacle wrapped around his wrist, the plant essentially holding him in place.

Severus had nice clear access to harry's arse now. He placed a few firm smacks on the round flesh that filled so many of his dreams at night. Harry moaned through the ball gag at each smack. Severus started to play with the plug in is ass and harry moaned each time it touched his prostrate. Finally Severus pulled it out and leaving harry feeling kind of odd and empty.

Severus walked back over to the table setting the plug in the basket. Harry attempted to stomp his feet in frustration when Severus realized he had forgotten to put a cock ring on the boy. "There you go nice and tight so you don't cum until I want you to. You know why that is don't you? Oh wait your mouth is a little pre-occupied at the moment." He received an angry glare from harry for this comment. "No I'm going to sit back and enjoy the show." Harry noticed the sick grin on Severus's face and gave him a confused look.

Severus took a seat in the large chair that was near the little table. He had a perfect view of is bound, dirty little monster. Opening the zipper of his pants he let out a sigh of relief as he finally free his achingly hard erection. "You so beautiful all strung up. My cock aches for that warm mouth of yours." Harry was so focused on Severus's hand moving painfully slowly up and down his cock that he didn't notice another tendril making its way to his entrance.

Harry screamed in surprise when the long smooth vine breached him. He began to moan and rock back in ecstasy as it pushed its way in and pulled its way out. "That's it my little whore. I do enjoy seeing you fuck yourself. Would you like to know what it is that I see right now?" Harry nodded the best he could. He tried hard to keep his eyes open and focus on severus's hand. "I see one filthy, mud covered slut thrusting himself shamelessly on a plant vine, of all things, as it makes its way and out of your ass."

There were a thousand emotions flooding through Harry but none he could analyze all too well at the moment. There was too much pleasure and frustration coursing through his body to make any coherent thoughts. His writhing, moaning and grunting was too much for severus. He walked over to the boy and removed the gag.

The ball gag was quickly replaced with Severus's cock. With the cock in his mouth and the vine pumping away in his ass it was too much for Harry. He thought that for sure if he didn't come soon his whole body would explode and he would desinigrate into a million pieces.

"Oh, fuck boy. So good!" Severus exclaimed as he thrusted hard into the boy's mouth. He removed Harry's cock ring and in an instant latter they were both cumming violently. Harry spurted great strings of white which made interesting patterns in the mud below and he tried desperately to swallow every bit that was currently being shot down his throat. Finally both Severus and the vines withdrew from his body causing him to collapse forward landing on Severus.

Both fell in the mud with a great splash. They both laughed like idiotic children when they hit the ground. "Thank you, sev. That was wonderful. Thank you for fulfilling my fantasy. " Harry said once he had finally composed himself.

"Your welcome brat. Shower?"

"Yes sir! Please."


	7. Chapter 6

***Gushes w/happy* **Thanks again for all of the super nice reviews. I've been feeling a bit depressed lately and everyone's reviews cheered me up. Thanks!

**NEW KINK WARNING! **OK so a reviewer brought this particular kink up in her review. This is something I've been curious about. I know that a lot of people are squicked out when it comes to watersports/golden showers ect. I PROMISE no one is getting peed on but the kink is explored is a subtle way. I hope I was able to breach the topic and remain tasteful.

*PS I swear on my mother's grave I will never have scat, spit or vomit or armpit licking in any of my stories. Those are very very hard limits for me and will never be used.

Hp –hp – hp - hp

Harry woke up and started to stretch much like a cat when he remembered that he was not in his own bed. He was in his lover's bed with said persons' arm hooked snugly around his waist. As he attempted to stretch Severus's grip grew tighter and Harry smiled from the warm secure feeling.

Eventually his bladder told him he had to move. He carefully slipped free from Severus's grasps and slowly crept into the bathroom. He slipped down the oversized pajama bottoms and pulled out his cock to go pee when he felt Severus sneak up behind him. The man wrapped his arms around harry and began to nibble at the juncture between Harry's neck and shoulder. "Mmmm, Sev, I'm trying to go pee. You can't be in here that's kinda gross." Harry said in a raspy morning voice.

"Gross, or too taboo for you my perverted pet." Severus whispered in his ear. Harry couldn't hold it anymore and soon started to relieve himself into the toilet. He gasped when he felt Severus slide his hand over his holding his cock. "What are you doing?" He moaned.

"Just giving you a hand is all." Severus replied. Harry was horrified at himself. This was a weird situation to say the least. Him standing, peeing while his lover was flush up against him breathing heavily on his neck and holding his cock. He couldn't help but feel dirty, and yet completely aroused because of it. While the thought of being urinated on did not sound very apealing, he had to admit tis was quite erotic. It was a way he could feel like he was facing another limit, another taboo without crossing into territory he didn't want to enter.

Severus smiled and enjoyed the fact that he was still a few inches taller so he could enjoy the view over Harry's shoulder. He enjoyed the conflicting emotions as the swept across Harry's face. When the stream had finally ended harry removed his hand from his cock, but Severus did not. Instead he started to slowly slide his had up and down the boy's length. Harry was caught off guard when Severus spun him around and pushed him up against the sink. He put his hands behind him and held on to the ledge of the sink as Severus lowered down to his knees.

Severus held his boy's cock with one hand while his tongue explored every inch of its surface. If it wasn't for the firm grip around the base of his cock Harry would have came from the mere sight of his master on his knees in the bathroom servicing him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as Severus engulfed him. He gripped the sink even harder as his knees started to go weak.

Obscenities spilled from his mouth as harry enjoyed the warm wet suction on his cock. He forced himself to open his eyes and look down to watch it slowly disappearing and reappearing from his lover's mouth. He managed to release his grip on the sink so that he could run his hands through Severus's silky strands. W/out stopping from his task at hand Severus nudged Harry's legs further apart and harry obeyed by propping on leg up on the toilet seat. Severus reached his free hand up to Harry's mouth. Taking it as a cue Harry lowered his head to suck on the offered fingers. He gave them much the same attention as Severus was currently giving his dick.

Severus removed his fingers from the boys mouth. Now thoroughly wet he slowly began to insert one slender middle finger into Harry's opening. Between the mouth on his cock and finger inside him harry couldn't hold it anymore. "Please sir, oh fuck, Master I'm going to…" Before he could finish he exploded and Severus expertly swallowed every drop as harry flowed into his mouth and down his throat.

After much panting Harry turned around to face the sink so that he could splash some water on his face and collect his thoughts. Severus stood behind him with his arms wrapped around Harry holding him close. "I'm glad that you enjoyed that because it's the last time you'll be coming until our next session." Harry could see the evil grin on Severus face via the refection in the mirror.

"Excuse me?" He asked confused. Surely Severus didn't think he slept with anyone else when they were away from each other.

"You may not cum until I say so. That means until further notice you are not allowed to touch yourself for anything other than hygienic purposes." Harry spun around to face him. Severus found the look of horror on the boy's face rather amusing and did his best to keep from smiling or laughing.

"But that means…how..I mean… Do you not realize I think about you practically every night?" Harry said rather flustered.

"Masters orders." Was all Severus said as he left the bathroom. Harry followed the man into his living room. "I have something for you." He said handing harry a leather bound book. Looking at the book made Harry forget the new oder for time being. On the cover in gold, not gold paint, but real gold, was a snake wrapped around a Gryffindor. There was an incredibly small onyx set into the eye of the snake a small piece of jade for the Gryffindor's eyes. Harry ran his hand over the cover with reverie.

"I know you have a lot going on in that Gryffindor head of yours. So I thought a journal might be beneficial for you. The book has been intricately spelled so that if someone even manages to open it all they would see is blank pages. I myself have a journal. Ive placed a linking spell on them both so that if you or I need to talk to each other and cannot, you need only to write in red ink and it will appear in the other's journal."

Harry stood in awe. He looked back and forth between the book and Severus. It was so incredibly thoughtful. If he hadn't already fallen in love with the man he would have at that moment. Severus stood there uncertain. Waiting for a response from harry. He was worried that he had crossed some sort of line. Kinky sex on the weekend was one thing, but now he was getting personal. His fears were quickly erased when Harry lunged for him.

Harry flung himself at the man knocking them both to the ground, but harry still held on for dear life. "It's the most thoughtful present anyone has ever given me. Thank you." The both smiled and kissed passionately before they had to get dressed and start their day.


	8. Chapter 7

***Gushes w/happy* **Thanks again for all of the super nice reviews. I've been feeling a bit depressed lately and everyone's reviews cheered me up. Thanks!

I'm very very sorry for the delay. I know how I want the story to end but getting there from this point had given a case of writers block, that and my state of mind has kept me from wanting to write.

I promise a sinfully smutty next chapter after this one and sooner….

Hp hp hp

Severus expected the first writing to appear in his journal to be something if not profound then perhaps emotional or even questioning. However the first note in his journal was quite different from what he expected. Later that afternoon when his second class of the day were working on their potions he ventured to open his journal. He could not hold the laugh that spontaneously jumped from w/in him. The class all stopped what they were doing and looked up at him with utter surprise. One student dared to speak. "Sir. Um, did you just laugh?"

"I most certainly did not. It appears that you are hearing things in that small brain of yours. Everyone get back to work. 5 points from Gryffindor for suggesting such foolishness." Severus said as matter-of-factly as possible trying to keep the smile from his lips.

He opened his journal back to the page with a crude little drawing of a dick, complete with balls and smiley face. Underneath the little drawing read _" ^ __**it misses you. Too crude**_**?** " Severus had already pulled out a bottle of red ink and quill sitting on his desk should he need to write a note to harry. He quickly wrote: "_**Indeed. But I dare say you have made me laugh more in the past month than anyone has my entire life. Too sappy?"**_ He tried not to smile to himself for fear of looking even more insane to his students.

Harry: _**Not at all sweetheart.**_

Severus: _**You of all people should know I am no sweetheart.**_

Harry_**: I of all people am in the best position to know you ARE a sweetheart. But we'll keep that as our little secret.**_

Severus: _**I suppose we could add it to the exceedingly large list of our little secrets. I suppose your oral fixation goes on the top of that list?**_

Harry stopped what he was doing and realized he was currently chewing on the end of his red ball point pen. "Professor Potter's gotta girlfriend." He heard one of his students taunting him. He looked up to see have of his class snickering to themselves.

"I most certainly do not and one more outburst like that and I will take points. I've done it before with out regard as to what house you come from. Is that understood?"

"Yes Professor Potter, but why are you blushing?" The precocious slytherin asked.

"That is not something you need to know to finish your essays now is it?" Good save Harry thought to himself. "Back to work!" He said trying to sound authoritative.

Harry: _**The children are too inquisitive. Either we conclude this for now or I will have to tell the students about my tall dark and handsome boyfriend.**_

Severus: _**Until tonight and don't forget about my latest order.**_

Harry: _** I don't know if you're still up this late but you should know I have a raging hard-on because you're all I can think about at night. Forgive me for sounding like a love struck teenager. The nights away from you are hell even when I could get some minimal relief. I want you to know that I don't mind the world knowing about my tall dark and handsome boyfriend. But, I know you cherish your privacy and until you are ready it will remain one of our little secrets. **_

_**I can't wait until this Friday. I don't know how I'll make it until then. Looking forward to being on my hands and knees for you. Looking forward to tasting that gorgeous cock once again and more than that I'm looking forward to finally getting to feel you inside me. **_

_**Damn I think I'm going to have to take a sleeping drought to get to sleep to tonight. **_

_**Loving and aching for you,**_

_**Harry.**_

Severus smiled to himself as he closed his journal. He did feel certain ache as well. While Harry's words did arouse mr happy to a more awake state than he himself currently was, it was a deeper ache. He did enjoy his Saturday mornings the best when he woke up with Harry pressed up against him. He looked over at the empty space in the bed and wished that his Harry could be there every night. " 'The nights away from you are hell.' Sure harry", Severus said talking to himself, "until you have to see me every night, I'm sure you would grow tired of me all too quick. " Severus finally pulled the blanket over him to go to sleep with a small twinge in his heart.

Hphp hphp hphp

The next morning harry awoke to find his pajama bottoms precariously sticky. He groaned and soon started to panic. He had been instructed not to cum and he hadn't even managed to follow the order for one night. It's not like he did it on purpose. He was a sleep afterall; at least that's what he hoped Sev would understand. He reached for his journal and quickly scribbled a note.

Harry_**: I am sorry for disobeying your orders, however unintentional.**_

_**It seems as though going to bed highly aroused makes for some interesting dreams. **_

Severus: _**Doesn't one grow out of wet dreams as a teenager? Tsk Tsk.**_

Harry: _**I'm Sorry! I am. I'll do whatever you want. I'll wear a ring to bed if it pleases you.**_

Severus. _**I'm only toying with you boy. But the ring does sound like a lovely idea. Tell me of this dream….**_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I'm over joyed Mrs. Watson that I can make someone 'squee.' Thank you lttlbrat93, dragonmoonx, backtolondon, silverstar, dax33, angellupin, Valley42, LadyLunasuki, Krucksue, AidenVanHelsing, The Blind Apprentice, and everyone else that has left a comment. I can't say thank you enough.

**A/N 2**: Some of you are probably wondering where the hell this is going. I promise a happy ending soon. Maybe one more hard-core bdsm chapter then a happy ending-resolution chapter.

Hp hp hp hp

Continuing from last chapter….

…. The next morning harry awoke to find his pajama bottoms precariously sticky. He groaned and soon started to panic. He had been instructed not to cum and he hadn't even managed to follow the order for one night. It's not like he did it on purpose. He was a sleep afterall; at least that's what he hoped Sev would understand. He reached for his journal and quickly scribbled a note.

Harry_**: I am sorry for disobeying your orders, however unintentional.**_

_**It seems as though going to bed highly aroused makes for some interesting dreams. **_

Severus: _**Doesn't one grow out of wet dreams as a teenager? Tsk Tsk.**_

Harry: _**I'm Sorry! I am. I'll do whatever you want. I'll wear a ring to bed if it pleases you.**_

Severus. _**I'm only toying with you boy. But the ring does sound like a lovely idea. Tell me of this dream….**_

_**I was in knockturn ally. Don't ask me why. But all of a sudden I felt a figure behind me and grab me. The next thing I knew I was tied to chair. My legs where tied to its legs and my arms behind my back. I was gagged and blindfolded. I had on a large collar so that I had to keep my head up and straight ahead. I was panicking because I didn't know where I was. I felt hands come from behind me and over my chest stopping to pinch my nipples before gliding lower. Then nails were digging into my skin. I was a puddle of nerves until I heard your voice. Your voice that means everything to me. In my ear I heard "you are mine my pet to play with, however I choose. **_

_**The next think I know there's this incredible tight heat surrounding my cock and this wonderful weight on my lap. I'm fucking you but you're still in complete control. All I can do is sit painfully still while you use my cock for your enjoyment. **_

By the time sev stopped reading he realized that unconsciously his hand had made its way to the slowly hardening bulge in pajama bottoms. He quickly grabbed his quill from his nightstand and scribbled a note to harry.

_**How quickly can you get to my chambers before you have to be in your first class? I seem to have a problem that I believe you are responsible for.**_ Severus waited and received no response. He started to worry that he had done something wrong or perhaps something was wrong with Harry. He quickly got up and got dressed and ran to his front door to go check on the boy. As soon as he opened the door he was nearly knocked over has Harry ran through the door at full tilt.

He fell backwards just stopping himself from hitting his head on the floor as harry fell on top of him. "Potter! How do I keep ending up a crumpled mess on the floor?" Severus said in as stern of a voice as he could muster.

"I'm sorry sir. You said you needed me so I came running." Harry said smiling shyly as he wiggled his way down the older man's body. He began to nuzzle and mouth the harness through his pants. "May I please sir. " Harry begged.

"Yes but I think a little punishment is in order for your rash behavior as well. Drop your pants and kneel by my side." Harry did as he was ordered. He found he could still reach Severus cock while his ass was in reach of his master. Severus raised his hand and laid a good smack on Harry's behind. "Now get to work boy!" He ordered and his willing submissive happily obeyed as freed his master's cock from its confines. "Hurry up, I don't have all day." Severus yelled followed by another firm smack on Harry's ass. Just as he was about to take that beautiful member into his mouth as he had been aching to do he heard his name being called.

Before he could register what was happening he felt Severus freeze below him as he was hit with a stupefy hex. Instinctively he reached for the wand in his pants only to stop before throwing a curse at his opponents. "Ron! Mione! What the hell are you doing here?" He said in surprise. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Ron was standing with his mouth a gape in awe apparently not having moved after seeing harry about to give his greasy git of a professor a blow job. Mione on the other hand looked quite incensed. "I'm glad we came when we did do you not realize what Snape was about to make you do? For Merlin sakes Harry do you still realize you have you pants around your ankles!" Hermione said nearly screeching.

Harry blushed and quickly pulled his pants up. Realizing Snape was still exposed he reached over and gently put the now softened member back in its pants.

"What on earth are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"You might want to close Ron's mouth for him, he'll catch files that way." Harry responded before un-stupifying Severus.

"What the blasted hell is going on!" The older man bellowed. "How the hell did you two get in here?"

"We came to visit with harry. When he wasn't in his rooms McGonagall said to check with you. The door was unlocked. Not that you deserve an answer you…pervert!"

"Ron!" Harry admonished. "He is not a pervert. If he is than so am I. I was having a perfectly wonderful morning when you two showed up. I don't get enough time with the man as it is and you two ruined a perfectly good moment.

Severus was standing behind Harry and allowing him to fight his battle with his friends trying to get back as much of his dignity as he could, considering two more of his former students had now seen his dick.

"Harry he was hitting you!" Hermoine screeched.

"Not so much as hitting per say more like spanking, Miss Granger." Severus responded.

"Sev! You are not helping matters." Harry said giving he man a glare.

"Sev!" Ron responded.

"Oh do forgive me it is Mrs. Weasly now isn't it?" Severus responded drolly.

"Please, both of you leave. I'll explain things later." Harry said turning to his friends.

"Are you sure Harry I don't feel safe leaving you with him." Hermione asked.

"Just go before Severus or I hex you both!"

Hermione gave them both a long look before grabbing Ron by the Arm and leading him out the door.

Harry turned back to Severus and pouted. "I'm sorry my friends are very protective of me."

"You friends are idiots. But caring idiots none the less." Severus scowled.

"Look, it;s gotten late and I have to finish getting ready for my first class. You do too I think. So can we please continue this later?" Harry said sticking out his bottom lip.

"Harry, were you serious about not having enough time with me?" Severus said searching Harry's eyes for uncertainty.

"Sev, I love you. I don't when you're going to get that through that stubborn head of yours but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I'm frustrating to be around but I think I'm on pretty good behavior when you do let me into to your life." Harry said reaching up to plant a loving kiss on his lover's lips. His tongue gently asked for entrance and was granted such. Severus's kisses always made his knees weak and his head spin just a little.

"I think perhaps there are things we need to discuss later. " Severus said with a sigh. "Now be off with you before your friends think I'm holding you hostage. He said with a gentle pat on Harry's bottom.

"Yes sir." Harry said with a grin and a twinkle in his eye that could rival his former head master's.


	10. Chapter 9

Hp hp hp hp

Leaving the dungeons Harry quickly made his way to the great hall with his friends in tow. "What the hell is going on mate?" Ron asked him as they tried to keep up. Harry didn't respond but instead rushed ahead in time to grab a muffin before the breakfast tables were cleared.

"What's going on is that not only," he paused for a second looking around to make sure no one was in ear shot. "Not only did I miss out on morning sex but this muffin is going to have to hold me over till lunch. Speaking of lunch meet me at Hoghead pub at noon we'll have lunch and I'll try to explain things the best I can. Fair?" Harry asked faking a pout.

"I suppose that's fair. We'll see you then."

Hp hp hp hp

Harry was pleased to see that Ron and Hermione had picked a table on the outside patio that way they might be able to talk to each other rather than scream over the noise.

"Hi guys!" He said as cheerfully as he could. In all actuality he was a bundle of nerves just thinking about what kind of questions they would ask him.

"Hi!" They said in cheerful unison.

"Stop that. You two are starting to sound like Fred and George." As soon as Harry sat down the waiter ran over to take their order. After ordering and getting their drinks there was an awkward silence as the three just looked at each other.

Finally Harry cleared his throat. "Ok, so ask."

"Ask?" Hermione said faining innocents.

"Yes ask. I know you guys have a hundred questions so let's get this over with."

"Blimy, you're starting to sound like him." Ron responded

"Spending a lot of time with someone can have that effect on you I guess."

"How much time? Does he like order you by his side every night to do his bidding?" Ron said shivering with disgust.

"It's not like that really. You remember when I told you guys I spent Friday afternoons having tea with him?"

"Oh god, he's been spiking your tea with some sick love potion!" Ron blurted out.

"Shut up Ron." Hermione admonished. " Yes harry we remember."

"Well we spoke about a lot of things really. I was depressed after the war. All of the deaths, all of the loneliness….well you two had each other. Sev noticed I wasn't acting right and asked me to his rooms for tea one night. That's how it all started. It was awkward at first. We still shouted at each other often but I kept coming back and he kept letting me in. Anger turned into understanding, which turned into respect which has turned into to…, love."

"I didn't even know you were gay. You never once said or did anything..well, gay! " Ron chimed in.

"I had some idea but I don't think I even knew it for sure at the time. I remind you we spent most of our time at Hogwarts fighting for our lives. With the war, and being who I am, there was little time for experimentation." Harry said trying to explain patiently.

"Are you sure that isn't what this is Harry, an experiment." Hermione asked.

"Experiments eventually end right? I mean I don't want this to end. I feel complete with him. Everything just feels right."

"Ok, the gay thing I understand. I've heard Fred and George go at it, but Snape!" Ron responded.

"Fred and George!" Hermione looked at Ron questioningly who only shrugged his shoulders. "Great I have incestuous brother-in-laws and a best friend who enjoys being beat!" Hermione said putting her face in her hands.

"I don't enjoy getting beat. Sev does not beat me!" Harry said as forcefully as he could while keeping his voice down. "Look. You know I've had a lot on my shoulders throughout the years. Everyone expected so much out of me. Except Severus. He only expects me to be myself. It's a relief, a present really, to be able to let go of my control and just be."

"Be?"

"Yes, when we're… you know..together like that, the world melts away. I fall into what's called subspace or headspace. It's like being high almost. Nothing in the world exists but him and I. Yes sometimes there pain involved, but I don't know how else to say this but it feels good. And he always checks on me throughout to make sure it's not too much." He paused seeing the look of disbelief on his friends faces. He took a deep breath and continued. "We still have our time together when we just talk or cuddle."

"Wait a minute, that's more unbelievable than anything. Snape cuddle?"

"Yes, he's much more gentle than anyone would give him credit for."

"Ok, but why would you want to? I'm sure you could find someone less disgusting than Snape to so those kind of things with, right?" Ron asked.

"He's not disgusting. So his teeth are a little crooked but his mouth tastes like mint tea. His hair is greasy when he's been bent over a potions for the whole day but it's not greasy when he's bent over me. " Harry said blushing and Ron made a gaging sound. "His nose makes his face look distinguished. He's not beautiful by most people's standards but he's beautiful to me. You two have never seen him smile." Harry said remembering the little smiles that had only been for him.

"Snape smile! Cuddling and smiling that's too much to take in one day Harry." Ron said.

Hermione chimed in. "Ok, I believe you. I don't understand it, and I don't think I ever will but I see from the look in your eye and the way you talk about him that you really do love him. So I won't pry. But you would tell us Harry, if you needed help right?"

"You have nothing to worry about." Harry said smiling followed by a breath of relief.

"I have to get back to school."

"Okay mate. Keep in touch yea?" Ron said before he and Hermione gave him a good bye hug.

Hp hp hp

Harry flung himself on his bed with journal and red ball point pen in hand. Opening to a clean page in in the journal he began to write.

_**Lunch with Ron and Hermione went as well as I suppose it could have. Sorry I couldn't make it for dinner in the hall I had a student that needed my help. I couldn't wait to talk to you. I haven't even taken my sneakers off yet.**_ Shit, harry thought to himself, you sound so damn needy like a little girl. Why did I have to fall for some one that needs so much personal space? Then Harry remembered what Severus had said earlier about wanting to talk. His stomach did a flip flop of worry.

Then writing appeared beneath his in his journal. _**I'm about to start my patrol around the school if you would like to accompany me. **_

Harry was about to dart of the room to his man but remembered how well that turned out this morning. _**I would be happy to. I'm on my way.**_

Harry made his way to the dungeons where he nearly ran into Severus leaving his office. "For one so talented on a broom stick you would think you would have a simple the task of walking under control by now. "

"Less hope I'm as talented on other sticks." Harry said with a wink and only received a raised eyebrow in response. Nothing else was said for a while as they walked around the castle. Harry found it was comforting just being at the man's side. Though he found himself reaching for Severus's hand several times and stopping himself just before doing so.

Finally after two hours of patrolling and only catching one snogging couple in the astronomy tower they had come full circle and were now back at the dungeon door. Harry wanted to reach up and kiss him good night before he surely sent him on his way. He was surprise to when Severus asked him if he would like to come in.

"Yes of course I would!" He said before following behind him and into where they normally have tea. Severus sat in his usual chair and Harry went to sit in his. "No Harry. Come here." Severus ordered. But it was spoken so softly, so lovingly that it almost sounded more like a request.

"On your knees." Harry beamed and his cock twitched.

"This is not what you are thinking. Kneel on your knees facing the fire at me side here." Severus instructed and Harry obeyed. "Head down."

"Yes sir." Harry responded.

"Good I'm going to talk and you are going to listen. Any interruptions and you will be sent back to your room do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Harry. I'm a difficult man." Severus began and Harry fought the urge to rebut him. "I'm stubborn and can be overbearing. I always sleep on the left side of the bed, no cup is to ever be place on a table in these rooms without a coaster, and most of all I'm possessive. I am all or nothing. So if you have any more experimenting you need to do then you need to tell me. If I have been reading you correctly I think that you want to make this relationship more than just Friday afternoons with Severus." Snape paused and realized he was rubbing his hands through Harry's hair. Better yet harry was straining to not move into the touch. He continued to pet him as he spoke.

"I am offering you a contract. " Severus began again as Harry perked up. "You would move in with me. I would agree to care for you and your needs and will care for mine. The contract is not legally binding in either the muggle or wizarding world of course. However it shows to me that you are serious about this relationship.

I'm going to leave you hear to think on this while I go take a shower and get ready for bed. When I return if you are still here I will take it as you feel you are ready to sign a contract with me. However, if you think you are not ready or if there are things which you need to get out of your system or if you think there is someone out there more suited for you then please do not be here when I get out. Please think about what I've said. This is your chance to determine if a life with me if something you really want. " Severus stood and gracefully made his way to his through the dungeon and towards his bathroom.

He quickly splashed some water in his face and looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection spoke to him. "You idiot. If anything you probably scared the boy off. You could have at least had him to play with until he got bored of you. All or nothing? Hope you enjoy being alone."

"Shut up!" He told his reflection. "The boy's been through too much. He deserves to be with someone he can spend the rest of his life with. If I am not that person then I shouldn't be in his way." Severus did all he could to make the butterflys in his stomach to settle as he stepped into the shower.

In the mean time Harry sat as patient and calmly as he could. Severus made him feel loved, wanted and protected. He thought back on the night of Voldermorts fall and how Severus insisted he fight by harry

s side. It was their combined powers that took the dark lord down. When harry wanted to give up and give into the pain it was Severus who pushed him to let go of his anger and resentment. He couldn't help it when his mind wondered to their more intimate times together. He moaned thinking about the pleasure he's felt just from the mere touch of those hands. He loved how those long postion stained fingers just peeked from sleeves of his prudish waistcoat. Yes he could spend the rest of his life with him. He very much wanted to wake up in his arms every morning no matter how much of a git he could be. Sev was his git.

Severus was utterly astonished when he stepped back into the living room to find harry still there on his knees waiting for him. "Harry? Does this mean you will sign the contract?" Severus said holding his breath.

Harry stood up and slowly walked over to his lover and looked longingly into his eyes before giving his answer. "No."

Severus straighten up immediately and quickly turned his back to walk away. "I think you should leave now."

"Severus! Don't! Wait!"

"No explanation needed. I hope you can find someone you can spend the rest of your life with. Now good night." Severus said slamming his bedroom door closed before Harry could enter.

"You're right you are a stubborn man Severus Snape! I have found someone I can spend the rest of my life with. Damn it Snape!" Harry yelled through the door. "You said it yourself the contract would not be binding in the muggle or magical world. I want something that IS. Two wizards can be bonded right? Snape I want to be bonded to you physical, emotionally and legally for the rest of my life. " Snape could hardly believe his ears as he listened from the other side of the door.

He quickly flung the door open and looked at harry questioningly. "You want to marry me?"

"Yes! Harry said exacerbated. Yes Severus, I want to be your husband!" Harry said before Severus grabbed a fist full of Harry's shirt and pulled him into the bedroom slamming the door behind them.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N**: *squeals with delight* Over 70 reviews! I swear to all that is holy I have the best readers!

Hp Hp HP

Harry was suddenly reminded of how strong Severus was as he was being pulled through his lover's bedroom door. He was then flung onto the bed where said lover was ravishing him with kisses. Harry tried to speak but found it difficult has his face and neck were being covered in little kisses, nips and licks. "Mmm…god..sev. please!" He murmured under the attention.

"Please what? Mister Potter?" Severus managing to still sound authoritative.

"I've been patient haven't I?" Severus descended on him again.

"Patient?"

"Yes. Need you in me please! Haven't I earned your cock up arse by now!" Harry screamed out and quickly clamped his hand over his mouth not believing what he just said.

"Such dirty language!" Severus said with fake shock before once again grabbing the boy and pulling him over his lap. In one swift move he managed to have Harry's pants and boxers down to his knees.

Harry gasped as the first hit from Severus's bare hand landed on his bare bottom. Severus was careful not to hit the plug that was still firmly seated within the boy. "Very good".. smack… "boy you have been"….smack… "still following my orders and keeping yourself plugged." Harry moaned and writhed on Severus's lap enjoying the attention. "Harder, Please sir!" Harry finally managed to say. Severus smirked and landed several more smacks on Harry's now rosy bottom. He carefully pulled the plug from Harry who moaned in response.

He pulled Harry off of his lap and re-arraigned himself so that he now had his back to the wrought-iron headboard and sat the plug on the nightstand. "Harry come." Severus ordered.

"I'm not cumming yet." Harry smirked before crawling his way up the bed and straddling his soon to be husband's lap. He reached up and to start unbuttoning the man's waistcoat but paused before doing so and looking at the man as if to ask for permission. Severus nodded in response and harry slowly began to unbutton each one as if opening a delicate present. His reddened bottom ached rubbing against the fabric of Severus's pants yet it was still somehow enjoyable. He kissed each bit of skin as it was revealed while Severus worked to remove his young lovers clothing at the same time.

What started as a slow and methodical exploration of each other soon turned more frenzied as they tried finally were completely naked and both were reveling in the feel of skin to skin contact. Severus reached over and opened a nightstand drawer to pull out a bottle of lubricant. Harry looked a little confused as Severus handed him the bottle. Severus leaned in breathing into Harry's ear, "get me nice and we so I can fill that needy ass of yours."

Harry bit his lip and tried not to come just to not come from those words alone. He carefully poured some lube onto the head of Severus's erect cock. He watched it for a second as the clear fluid slowly dripped and ran from the head and down the shaft. He took the member in hand and carefully spread the substance over its surface. Severus bit back a moan at the feel of Harry's hand stroking him. "That's quite enough of that. " Severus commanded. With a flick of Severus's wand and before Harry could realize it he was now wearing a simple black collar with a metal chain leash attached. Severus of course had the end of the leash and gave it good strong tug. "Come here and get the cock you've been wanting, boy." Harry jerked forward with the tug and in the back of Severus's mind (always in the back of his mind) he worried that he had been just a little too forceful. He did, he had to admit to himself, love the feel of harry at the end of a leash. Apparently harry did to if the feral smile on the boy's face told him anything.

Harry crawled his way back up to Sev's lap. He reached behind him and took hold of the slippery cock. Lifting himself then slowly lowering himself onto it. "Take your time boy. Don't hurt yourself." While the plug had loosened him up a bit it was not as large as Severus was so it did take a bit of time and effort to get the appendage fully seated inside of him. He looked over a saw Severus's face screwed in concentration.

"Sir, are you ok? I'm not hurting you am I?" Harry asked with concern.

"No. Far from it." Severus managed to say as the almost painfully tight, yet somehow soft and welcoming heat enveloped him. When it seemed that Severus had relaxed a little Harry experimentally lifted himself a bit and lowered himself again.

"You inside of me feels…so" Harry started to say as he rose up a little further this time. "So, good." He breathed out before lowering himself again. He held on to Severus's shoulders as he started to build a rhythm and soon both were moaning and panting.

"You like that do you? Hmm Harry. My little slut, you like my cock up your ass?" Severus said as he thrust his hips up and into the little minx riding him.

"Oh Fuck yes. Best thing ever." Harry panted out. He now had one had on Severus's shoulder and was bent back just enough to put his hand on one of Severus's knees. "Harder please. Fuck me like you own me." Harry was too lost in the moment to care about what he had just said. Severus on the other hand held the leash tightly has he forced Harry down on his cock harder and harder. They were now thrusting to meet each other and he was pretty sure his thighs were going to be bruised in the morning.

Neither men could tell you how long this went on for as they were blissfully lost in the moment. However it wasn't long before both where trying desperately not to cum to soon. "Master, please may I please cum?" Harry begged. "Please. Please please."

Severus loved the sound of desperation in the boys voice. "Yes, my pet cum for me." Before Severus could even get the last word out Harry was cuming in torrents over Severus's stomach. The feeling pushed Sev over the edge as he released himself into the boy. Harry continued bouncing and clenching his ass so that he milked every last drop out of his master. Severus felt as though every ounce of energy had been pulled from him yet his boy still seemed to have some energy left. Again harry was wearing that evil smile that Severus was sure only he had ever seen.

"Let me clean you up sir." He said leaning down to lick at his masters cum drenched abdomen. Severus looked down in awe. Well more than awe, more like reverie as he looked his boy. "I don't deserve you. I'm a very lucky man." He thought to himself. Almost as if harry could hear his thoughts the boy straddled his lap once more and reached for Severus's face. He held it in place and stared into eyes. "You are just as much mine and I am yours." He said before silently saying a cleaning spell. They leaned into each other for an almost possessive kiss.

"Sleep now." Harry said pulling away and pulling at the sheets.

"I do believe you once told me you don't go to sleep until the wee hours of the morning." Severus asked.

"I've never had to get up and plan a wedding before." Harry responded.

Severus smiled to himself as he reached over leaving a chaste kiss on the boy's cheek before spelling away the leash. He decided to keep the collar on the boy for time being.


	12. Last Chapter

**Sorry I haven't written a new chapter in quite some time. I feel horrible considering all of the wonderful reviews since I last posted. I can't believe it! Over 100 reviews! **

**On that note I'm ending this story here. BUT NEVER FEAR THERE IS A SEQUEL! I decided from this point on since our boys are in a committed relationship they'd be seeing more of each other that just Friday Afternoons so the tittle no longer really fits. So there I'll be posting an on-going sequel:**

**A Snape-Potter Wedding...and Honeymoon **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks again! Please know that I do read each and everyone of your reviews and they mean the world to me . THANKS!**


End file.
